Bite The Bullet
by 1996PSYCHO
Summary: Byun Baekhyun, Mafia's Leader & Park Chanyeol, Police Detective. [CHANBAEK]
1. Chapter 1: 변백현

**Bite The Bullet**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Genre: Romance, BL, Crime

Multi chapter

Rated: T-M (for blood-scene)

* * *

 **Chapter 1: 변백현**

* * *

 **DOR**

 **DOR**

 **DOR**

Suara tembakan yang memekakkan telinga terdengar diseluruh sudut ruangan di rumah mewah bergaya arsitektur Eropa tersebut.

Seorang namja bertubuh mungil, dengan _curve_ indah yang membuatnya terlihat seksi ketika mengenakan jeans biru dengan beberapa robek-kan besar memperlihatkan lutut dan pahanya yang mulus, perutnya yang datar dan dadanya yang putih terekspos, ia mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih namun semua kancing yang menempel di kemeja tersebut sudah hilang berhamburan kemana-mana.

Bercak darah menghiasi kemeja putih yang dikenakan-nya, bahkan wajahnya juga terciprat darah segar tersebut, tapi sepertinya ia tidak perduli.

Ia menembaki tubuh lelaki yang sudah tidak lagi bernyawa di hadapannya.

Tiga perluru menembus dada dan perut lelaki tersebut.

Tanpa memasang ekspresi apapun, pria tersebut menaruh pistol nya kembali ke saku celana-nya.

Ia merapihkan rambut silver-nya yang sedikit berantakkan, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang cantik bak malaikat, ia memiliki puppy eyes yang dapat menenggelamkan siapapun yang berani melihat ke dalam matanya, bibirnya yang merah seperti warna darah membuat wajah itu semakin sempurna.

Semua pria dan wanita akan mengantri bahkan untuk menyentuh-nya.

Ia adalah _Byun Baekhyun._

Pria cantik yang paling disegani di Korea Selatan, ketua mafia yang memimpin lebih dari seribu pengikut. Wajahnya yang cantik kadang membuat beberapa orang tertipu, bahkan meremehkan-nya, beruntunglah kalau Byun Baekhyun sedang tidak berada disana ketika orang-orang tersebut membicarakan-nya, jika tidak, ia tidak akan segan-segan menarik pelatuk.

"Byun fucking Baekhyun, sudah kukatakan jangan pernah membunuh seseorang di rumah ini!"

Do Kyungsoo. Sahabat baik Byun Baekhyun, karena tidak semua orang berani untuk berbicara kasar di hadapannya. Bahkan Kyungsoo jauh lebih menyeramkan dibanding dirinya, menurut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, ia sibuk mengetik sesuatu di layar smartphone-nya.

"Kenapa kali ini kau membunuhnya? Karena junior-nya tidak bisa memuaskan hasrat jalangmu Baek?" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, ia sudah tau dengan sikap seorang Byun Baekhyun, ia sudah berteman dengan Baekhyun sejak mereka masih di taman kanak-kanak.

Baekhyun _dulu_ adalah seorang pria yang baik.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia memamerkan senyum manisnya, yang menurut Kyungsoo adalah senyum terpalsu yang pernah ia lihat, senyuman asli Baekhyun sangat indah, sudah lama ia tidak melihat sahabatnya tersenyum dengan tulus.

"Bereskan semua kekacauan ini sebelum aku kembali dari supermarket, atau kau akan terbaring disana bersama dengan _fuck buddy_ -mu"

Kyungsoo menutup pintu berwarna coklat tua itu, meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan mayat yang berlumuran darah tergeletak di dekat perapian kamar milik Baekhyun.

.

.

"Bos, kita memilki masalah"

Baekhyun terlihat tidak senang dengan kabar yang disampaikan oleh asisten-nya. Ia menarik kerah pria kekar yang jauh lebih besar darinya itu mendekat ke arah wajahnya.

Baekhyun tidak sekalipun merasa terintimidasi dengan orang yang tubuhnya lebih besar darinya, kenapa dia harus takut? Ia memiliki gelar taekwondo sabuk hitam, membuktikan bahwa dirinya sama, tidak, jauh lebih kuat dari mereka.

Dan ia memiliki kekuasaan.

Siapapun yang berani berurusan dengannya, akan mati.

"Bicaralah Namjin, sebelum aku menggorok tenggorokanmu"

Namjin, pria bertubuh kekar tersebut menelan ludahnya, merasakan keseriusan di nada bicara bos-nya. Dan ia tahu bahwa Byun Baekhyun tidak pernah bermain-main dengan ucapannya.

"Seorang detektif polisi, dia— seperti nya sedang mencari tahu informasi tentang kelompok kita"

Baekhyun melepas genggaman-nya, mendorong tubuh Namjin menjauh.

"Apa kau anak baru? God damn it Namjin, kau sudah berada disini selama setahun dan kau tidak tahu cara mengatasi hal sepele ini?"

Namjin menundukkan kepalanya, meminta maaf.

Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya mentandatangani beberapa berkas penting, ia terlihat tidak terlalu perduli dengan ucapan bawahannya tersebut.

"Mereka hanyalah tikus-tikus perusak Namjin. Kau seharusnya tahu bagaimana harus berhadapan dengan ini, bunuh mereka jika ada kesempatan" Tutur Baekhyun dingin.

Dengan itu Namjin membungkukkan tubuhnya meminta maaf lalu pamit keluar untuk kembali mengintai keadaan yang sedang memanas.

Pemimpin mafia itu mengambil sebuah berkas dengan paper clip yang menyatukan beberapa lembar kertas itu. Dilihatnya identitas polisi detektif yang didapatkannya dengan mudah karena bantuan orang dalam.

Pulpen yang Baekhyun pegang terjatuh, pupil matanya membesar, ia tidak mengira akan melihat nama itu lagi setelah sekian lama.

Wajah kaget tersebut tergantikan oleh smirk menakutkan terlukis di wajah cantik Baekhyun.

 _Park Fucking Chanyeol_

 _A police detective, huh?_

 _What an interesting fucked up story._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

a/n: naughty baek, naughty exol

 **This story is a re-uploading from my old account with different name before (kaboom96), if you feel like you've read this somewhere, yup that's mine. ONLY CHAPTER 1 AND 2. I'll upload more chapter asap, leave a comment if you LIKE ITTT or have a further question xx**


	2. Chapter 2: 김민성

**Bite The Bullet**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Genre: Romance, BL, Crime

Multi chapter

Rated: T-M (for blood-scene)

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** **김민성**

* * *

 **[Note: Warning! Not really heavy-Rated M bellow]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baek—ah..fuck fuck fuck"

Baekhyun berusaha menahan desahannya dengan cara mengigit bibir bawahnya, hingga darah segar mengalir dari bibir pink itu. Sedangkan pria bertubuh lebih besar di atasnya terus menggenjot juniornya keluar dan masuk dengan tempo yang semakin cepat, dia sudah hampir mencapai klimaks.

ia merasa dinding hole Baekhyun seakan menghisap juniornya, meremasnya dengan sangat erat. "Stop Baek, kau akan membuatku klimaks dengan cepat jika kau terus melakukan itu"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, ia melingkarkan kaki jenjangnya di pinggang pria itu, membawa mereka lebih dekat, hingga tidak ada jarak diantara mereka. sensasi ini, sensasi yang pria manapun ingin dapatkan ketika bercinta dengan Baekhyun-nya, ya _Baekhyun-nya._

Demi Tuhan, ia tidak bahkan tidak menginginkan pria bajingan manapun menyentuh Baekhyun bahkan seujung jaripun.

Meskipun Baekhyun tidak benar-benar miliknya, karena Byun Baekhyun bukanlah sub yang mudah untuk di takluk-kan, dia tidak seperti kebanyakan pria yang bercinta dengannya karena harta yang dimilikinya, oh hell mungkin Baekhyun bahkan sama kaya-nya dengan dirinya. ia tahu Baekhyun melakukan ini karena ia menyukainya, sensasi memabukkan yang lebih _addicted_ dari _drugs_ manapun _._

 ** _Baekhyun is the drugs._**

Pria tersebut mendekatkan wajahnya, membisikkan sesuatu. Meskipun tidak ada orang lain disana yang akan mendengar mereka.

"Desahkan namaku, Baek, aku ingin mendengar suara sexy-mu"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak. "C'mon Baek, please"

Pria bertubuh kekar tersebut memperlambat temponya, dan kembali menghantamkan junior-nya tepat mengenai prostate Baekhyun, ia mencoba untuk menyiksa Baekhyun, dan ia benar, pria mungil dibawahnya menutup kedua matanya erat, suara desahan yang berusaha Baekhyun tahan akhirnya terlepas. Desahan demi desahan terdengar manis seperti madu mulai bergema di ruangan remang tersebut.

Baekhyun menancapkan kuku-kuku nya di punggung pria tersebut, hingga membuat pria kekar tersebut menggerang diantara rasa sakit dan nikmat yang bersamaan. Hanya seorang Byun Baekhyun yang dapat membuatnya merasakan hal seperti ini.

"Say it, Baek, scream my name like a fucking slut you're, tell me who you belong to"

Baekhyun masih menutup rapat bibirnya pinknya.

Pria tersebut menggeram frustasi, ia menganggkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan satu tangan-nya, membalik tubuh Baekhyun, mengganti posisi bercinta mereka. Tattoo bertulisan quotes latin menghiasi lengan kekar itu, membuat Baekhyun terangsang hanya dengan melihatnya. Ia mulai menggenjot Baekhyun dari belakang dengan tempo lebih cepat.

Baekhyun ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya mengikuti irama pria di atasnya, lengan kekar itu mencengkram pinggang Baekhyun, membantunya.

"Katakan atau aku akan menghiasi punggung dan leher putihmu dengan hickeys, agar semua orang melihatnya"

"Persetanan denganmu! Kau tahu peraturannya—"

"Jangan ingatkan aku kembali tentang peraturan sialan itu baby" ia mengigit telinga Baekhyun, yang membuat pria mungil di bawahnya mengerang hopeless.

Erangan protes Baekhyun terhenti ketika pria tersebut mulai menjilat dan mengigit kecil curuk leher Baekhyun, bersiap untuk meninggalkan bercak kemerahan yang mungkin tidak akan hilang dalam beberapa hari disana.

"Fine—fuck! Aku milik-mu seorang Kim Minsung"

Smirk terlukis di wajah tampan itu. "That's right my baby"

.

.

.

.

"Ouch lihat siapa yang baru saja bangun karena kelelahan melakukan sex sepanjang malam?"

Kyungsoo mencibir Baekhyun, sembari mengoleskan mentega di roti-nya. Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kulkas.

Tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering. sialan. Ia terlalu banyak berteriak tadi malam.

"Aku melihat Minsung keluar dari kamarmu, apa kau sekarang bersama dengannya?"

"Tidak"

"Benarkah? Biasanya kau tidak bercinta dengan seseorang lebih dari 3 kali"

Baekhyun hampir tersedak dengan minuman yang diminumnya, ia berusaha memasang wajah sedatar mungkin. "The fuck, Kyungsoo? Kau menghitungnya? Orang aneh"

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, "Baek, aku ini sabahatmu, aku melihatmu membawa pria berbeda setiap hari-nya, dan si Minsung itu, kau masih menyimpannya sebagai mainanmu. Atau.. lebih seperti kau sebagai mainannya?"

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, tidak tertarik dengan kemana arah percakapan ini.

"Kau mencintainya?"

"Apa kau bercanda denganku saat ini? Kau tahu aku tidak percaya dengan cinta—"

"BULLSHIT, BAEK! Kau bisa berkata seperti itu pada orang-orang tapi aku tahu dirimu yang sebenarnya!"

"Aku bukan Byun Baekhyun bodoh yang kau kenal dulu Kyungsoo-yah, kau tahu itu" Baekhyun memijat kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa pening karena Kyungsoo mulai berteriak kearahnya seperti orang gila.

"Apakah ini jati dirimu sekarang? Byun Baekhyun, the Everyone slut? Atau si mengerikan Byun Baekhyun yang tidak memiliki hati?" Kyungsoo mengagkat kedua tangannya diudara, seolah-olah ia ketakutan seperti orang-orang yang takut melihat Baekhyun.

"Cukup"

"Bagaimana dengan _Park Chanyeol?_ Apa kau sudah melup—"

Baekhyun secepat kilat sudah berdiri sejajar dengan tubuh Kyungsoo, ia entah darimana sudah memiliki pisau lipat di tangan-nya, menodongkan pisau lipat tersebut hingga tinggal beberapa senti dari tenggorokan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak bergeming.

"Jangan. Sekali. Kali. Kau. Coba" Baekhyun menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan dingin. Ia kemudian menaruh kembali pisau lipat itu ke dalam saku celana-nya, berniat untuk meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Tidak bisakah kau hentikan ini? Tidakkah kau lelah terus melarikan diri?"

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti, namun ia tidak menoleh.

" **Bagiku dia sudah lama mati** " suara nya begitu dingin dan tanpa keraguan, Baekhyun melanjutkan kembali langkah kakinya.

.

.

.

.

a/n: D


	3. Chapter 3: 6104

**Bite The Bullet**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Genre: Romance, BL, Crime

Multi chapter

Rated: T-M (for blood-scene)

* * *

 **Chapter 3: 6104**

* * *

"Kerja bagus, Park Chanyeol"

Pria bertubuh tinggi tegap itu menundukkan kepalanya ke yang lebih tua, senyum tak lepas dari wajah tampannya. Sekali dua kali pria tua berpangkat Jendral itu menepuk pundaknya merasa bangga dengan kinerja anak buah kesayangannya.

"Terima kasih, semua ini juga atas bantuan bapak maka semuanya dapat berjalan dengan lancar dan pelakunya tertangkap dengan cepat", Chanyeol kembali membungkukan tubuh tegapnya namun di tahan oleh atasannya.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, ini sudah jadi tugas saya juga" Jendral ber pangkat bintang empat itu kemudian pamit pergi menghadiri rapat, meninggalkan ruang kerja.

"Ouch, lihat siapa yang baru saja mendapatkan pujian, aku sangat iri"

"Jika kau iri kau harus memindahkan pantatmu itu dari tempat duduk dan mulai bekerja, Kim Jongin" Sindir Chanyeol, memukul kepala sahabat karibnya dengan buku protokol yang lumayan tebal.

"Aish, sok sekali kau ini, kampret. Kasus yang aku hadapi ini lebih sulit dari milikmu yang hanya menangkap perampok kelas teri" Jongin memberikan nada mengejek di akhir kalimatnya, memberikan pukulan lain mendarat di kepalanya.

"Kelas teri kau bilang?"

Jongin meringis mengusap kepalanya. "Memang kau sedang menangani kasus apa? Ku lihat kau dimarahi pak kepala pagi ini" tanya Chanyeol acuh, ia bersandar sambil meletakan koran menutupi wajahnya merasa mengantuk.

 _"Chanyeolie, kau berjanji membawakanku es krim strawberry"_

 _Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya, ia berlari membawa pria yang lebih pendek itu kedalam dekapannya, memeluknya sangat erat hingga sepasang insan itu bisa mendengar suara detak jantung masing-masing._

 _"Kau lebih memilih es krim strawberry dibanding merindukanku, eoh?" Goda Chanyeol yang membuat pout imut muncul di raut cantik pria pendek dalam dekapannya._

 _"Aku merindukanmu yeol" pria itu balik memeluk Chanyeol erat._

 _"Aku juga merindukanmu. Sangat"_

"YAH! kau mendengarku tidak sialan? Kau bertanya padaku tetapi malah tertidur!" Suara memekakkan Jongin membuat ia kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak mendengarmu, aku melamun tadi"

Jongin berdecak kesal. "Aku bilang, aku sedang mengerjakan sebuah proyek yang besar, pak ketua benar-benar membuatku pusing dengan kasus ini, kau tau apa yang beliau tugaskan padaku?"

Chanyeol menggeleng tidak perduli, "Narkoba? Penculikan?"

Jongin melempar sebuah map biru berisikan sebuah file, "Bandar narkoba, kasus pembunuhan, serta aksi kriminal yang bersumber pada sebuah organisasi mafia, organisasi ini memiliki ribuan anggota yang setia pada pemimpinnya. Pak kepala itu benar-benar menginginkan aku mati atau bagaimana"

Chanyeol merasa penasaran, entah kenapa meskipun ini bukan kasusnya namun seperti nya kasus sulit ini membuatnya tertarik. Melihat tingkah temannya yang tiba-tiba terlihat tertarik, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sudah mengetahui sifat seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Tidak, ini kasusku, kau minta saja pada pak ketua kasus yang lain, aku sudah mengerjakan kasus ini berbulan-bulan dan selalu menemui jalan buntu"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, "Maka dari itu apa kau tidak butuh bantuanku dalam memecahkan masalah ini? Lagipula aku bukan sekedar polisi, tetapi seorang detektif polisi"

Jongin seperti menimang-nimang permintaan sahabatnya sebelum akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

"Kalau begitu kau ikut aku dan tim elang mengintai kegiatan transaksi jual-beli narkotika mereka, nanti malam aku email lokasinya"

Chanyeol mengambil folder biru yang berisikan dokumen-dokumen penting kasus yang di tangani oleh yang kini adalah partnernya.

' _I_ _dentitas tidak diketahui, bahkan nama panggungpun tidak ada, hanya ada beberapa persepsi orang tentang bagaimana rupa pemimpin-nya, dan itu semua berubah-ubah'_ batin Chanyeol sambil melempar berkas itu kembali ke meja kerja Jongin.

"Sudah kubilang kasus ini sulit, kita tidak mendapatkan informasi yang berguna" Jongin tertawa melihat raut wajah Chanyeol yang tampak frustasi. "Kau sudah masuk ke dalam tim, ingat itu"

"Bagaimana rupa-nya? Kau pernah melihatnya?"

Jongin mengangguk, "tinggi, kekar, bertato, ya seperti ketua mafia menyeramkan yang biasa kita lihat di film-film"

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran, "Lalu kenapa keterangan setiap saksi berbeda-berbeda? Apa menurutmu ketua mereka berganti-ganti? Benar-benar tidak berguna dokumen ini"

Jongin hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak tahu.

Kedua sahabat karib itu tidak mengetahui bahwa ada sepasang mata yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka, pria misterius itu dengan hati-hati mengetik pesan pada bos besarnya.

 **To: Bos besar**  
 **Bos, ada masalah, seperti nya mereka sudah mengetahui rencana malam ini. Saya akan menyampaikan secara langsung siapa dan dimana**

Tak lama setelah pesan itu terkirim terdengar bunyi balasan. Sebelum sempat membuka pesan, sebuah panggilan membuatnya hampir terjungkal dari tempat duduknya.

"Namjin, kau tidak sibuk, bukan? Bagaimana kita pergi makan siang bersama sebelum merencanakan penangkapan malam ini?"

Namjin mengangguk canggung, meng-iyakan.

.

"Byun Baekhyun, _long time no see_ "

Alih-alih menjabat tangan pria itu, ia mengambil sepuntung rokok dan meletakkannya di belahan bibirnya.  
Pria tersebut tampak tak tersinggung dengan tingkah arogan Baekhyun, malah tangan _kotornya_ dengan lancang meraba punggung pemimpin mafia yang paling di segani itu. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya, membisikan sesuatu di telinga Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kau membuka pahamu malam ini, dan kita akan bersenangㅡ"

 **DORR**

Belum sempat pria itu berteriak kesakitan atau sekedar berkedip, Baekhyun menembak kepala yang sudah hampir beruban itu dari samping tampa pria tersebut ketahui.

"Menjijikan" ucapnya tanpa emosi, tangannya bahkan tidak bergetar ketika ketika darah terciprat mengenai wajahnya yang sempurna. Ia kembali memasukkan pisol itu ke kolong meja kerjanya.

"Youngjae, bereskan kekacauan ini"

Pelayan yang di sebut Yongjae itu membungkuk mengerti, dengan cepat menitah anak buahnya untuk menggotong tubuh gemuk pria tak bernyawa di karpet majikannya.

"Kau sadar bukan kau baru saja membunuh pembeli kita, baek?"

"Shut up Kris, atau aku akan meledakkan kepala-mu juga" Baekhyun tersenyum manis, atau mungkin seperti itulah yang Kris lihat dari seorang Byun Baekhyun, pria manis berhati dingin.

Mana ada orang yang menganggap manis seseorang yang wajahnya bersimba darah tersenyum cantik sambil mengeluarkan kata ancaman terhadapnya?

"Lagipula aku tahu orang tua brengsek itu mencoba untuk menjebak kita, dia pikir dia lebih pintar? Bodoh" kekeh Baekhyun.

Kris memberikan sapu tangan bersihnya, yang dengan senang hati diterima oleh Baekhyun. Ia mengelap darah yang masih fresh di wajahnya. Kris tersenyum menawan. Demi apapun ia sangat mengagumi karakter Baekhyun.

"Dan.. bagaimana kau bisa tahu rencana liciknya?"

"Aku punya banyak koneksi, kau tahu?" Jawab Baekhyun menyombongkan dirinya, "Si tua bangka itu mencoba untuk menjebak kita dalam jual-beli malam ini, berani-berani nya mereka ingin melapor pada polisi", lanjutnya.

Kris mengangguk mendengarnya, ia sendiripun dengan cerobohnya tidak berfikir dua kali bahwa transaksi ini berjalan terlalu mulus. Tentunya para pengganggu-pengganggu itu akan terus berusaha mematikan aktifitas narkotika mereka.

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya, menghubungi anak buahnya yang tergabung dalam satu tim penembak jitu, "Namjoon, persiapkan senjata dan para snipper, malam ini kita akan menyergap kawanan tikus".

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya, amarah membuat kepalanya merasa pening. Tak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan bawahannya ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kris yang sudah terbiasa akan sikap Baekhyun yang tidak perduli.

Kadang ia sungguh penasaran dengan jati diri seorang Byun Baekhyun, jika kau hanya melihatnya dari penampilan, maka ia terlihat seperti anak remaja yang berusaha terlihat tangguh dengan segala make up yang dikenakannya. Eyeliner yang tajam, rambut yang di bentuk se-maskulin mungkin.

 ** _'_** _Apa benar dulu dia adalah orang yang jauh berbeda dari sekarang ini?'_ Batin Kris ketika dirinya mengingat perkataan Kyungsoo.

.

"Kau siap?" Jongin menepuk pundak Chanyeol yang sedang mempersiapkan peluru dalam pistol tangan miliknya.

"Kau sudah siap bertempur rupanya", Chanyeol menggeleng sebagai jawaban, "ini hanya untuk jaga-jaga", timpalnya.

"Pistolmu.. bukankah itu sudah bertahun-tahun? Kenapa tidak diganti dengan yang lebih bagus? Bukankah banyak yang menawarimu senjata yang canggih?"

Chanyeol tersenyum pahit.

"Ini adalah jimat keberuntunganku"

Jongi melirik ukiran pada batang pistol itu, tertera empat angka yang sudah bisa ia tebak. " _6104_? Kau masih belum bisa melupakan kekasihmu?"

Chanyeol merunduk, suasana dalam mobil itu terasa kelam.

"Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya jika aku masih sangat mencintainya?"

Jongin sebagai sahabat yang baik, menepuk-nepuk punggung lebar itu, suara Chanyeol terdengar parau, sahabatnya itu benar-benar terpukul dengan kehilangan kekasih tercintanya. _Si mungil bermata sayu bak puppy eyes, malaikatku,_ begitulah yang sering Chanyeol ucapkan ketika bercerita tentang kisah percintaan dimasa lalu pada Jongin.

"Man, you look like shit, apa kau betul ingin ikut misi ini? Kau memberikan aura kesedihan di tim-ku" gurau Jongin mendorong tubuh Chanyeol, kedua sahabat karib itu tertawa.

"Berusalah untuk tidak mati, Park. Setidaknya jangan pergi menemui kekasihmu di surga sebelum menyesaikan kasusku, sialan"

Chanyeol mengacuhkan ucapan Jongin, sejujurnya mati pun dirinya tidak masalah, dalam hati kecilnya ia masih berharap untuk dipertemukan dengan pria mungilnya.

Chanyeol kemudian mengambil walkie talkie miliknya. "Tim elang, bersiap menuju lokasi penangkapan"

.  
.

 **ㅡㅅㅡ wakwaw wkwk**  
 **Gaje deh ih gue juga gangerti nulis apaan wkwk maapin ya, semoga kalian suka dengan imajinasi aneh gue uwu.**

 **KENAPA SIH PENDEK PENDEK? kalo panjang hanya milik chanyeol seorangㅡ eh.**

 **BITE THE BULLET new cover nih, emang sih gabagus ya maapin aku masih amatir hihi. Btw ff ini kalo ada mature scene ga aku tandain ya di judul(?) udah tau lah sudah dewasa, di ff ini uda ada warning MATUREnya.**

 **Itu tolong jangan triggered ya adegan baek di chap lalu wkwk cowoknya gada realnya cmn nama aja kok.**

 **Nanti aku ada ff baru nih, kalo dah upload tolong di cek yaaa, nanti weh nanti gak sekarang wkwk.**  
 **Baru poster aja sih, lol, spoiler alert**


	4. Chapter 4: 치명적인 운명

**Bite The Bullet**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Genre: Romance, BL, Crime

Multi chapter

Rated: T-M (for blood-scene)

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** **치명적인 운명**

* * *

 **CLACK**

 **CLACK**

Chanyeol dengan waspada mengecek pelurunya, jantungnya bergemuruh, apapun yang ia hadapi pastilah tak akan selalu berjalan dengan mulus.

Apalagi yang akan disergapnya adalah kasus yang paling rumit, organisasi mafia terbesar di Korea.

Sebentar lagi ia bisa melihat wajahnya.

Penjahat yang selama ini ia sudah tunggu-tunggu, ia hanya berharap bisa menangkapnya hidup-hidup tanpa melalui baku tembak yang tak diperlukan.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengangkat lengannya, menitah para prajuritnya untuk berhenti. Insting nya yang tajam merasakan sebuah kejanggalan.

"Suasana terlalu sunyi", gumamnya pelan yang hanya terdengar oleh Jongin.

Seharusnya malam ini akan di adakan transaksi jual beli barang gelap namun terlihat tidak ada aktifitas apapun yang terjadi disini, suara jangkrik pun nyaris tak terdengar. Dengan pasti ia mengkomando-kan untuk bergerak dengan lebih cepat menjutu tempat yang tidak terlalu terekpose, bersembunyi sebelum pihak musuh mengetahui lokasi tim nya berada.

"Woah, lihat ini, kita kedatangan tamu rupanya"

Chanyeol dan pasukannya dengan reflek mengangkat senjata nya mencari asal suara tersebut. Hal tersebut sontak menimbulkan cekikian dari pihak musuh. "Ah, kenapa tegang sekali? Turunkan senjatamu"

Chanyeol tak bergeming masih mencari asal suara. Kondisi gelap gulita, pencahayaan yang minim membuatnya sedikit kesulitan.

 _'Sial, ini jebakan'_ Batin Chanyeol.

"Yeol, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" bisik Jongin pelan, mata elangnya masih dengan tajam memperhatikan setiap sudut.

Tak lama kemudian banyak orang mengenakan topeng hitam berdiri mengerubungi pasukan Chanyeol. Tubuh mereka yang kekar tidak membuat dirinya terintimidasi, ia sudah banyak melihat penjahat seperti ini, menggeretak.

"Fuck, kita kalah jumlah" Desis Chanyeol marah.

"Turunkan senjata atau aku akan menghabisimu" Lagi-lagi suara itu muncul entah darimana, bagai menggema di mencekamnya malam. Membuat hati Chanyeol entah mengapa berdesir mendengarnya, nyalinya mendadak menciut. Matanya mendelik ke kiri dan kanan mencari asal suara tersebut.

 **DOR**

Letusan senjata api itu bagai pertanda mulainya peperangan diantara polisi dan para penjahat. Ekor mata Chanyeol menangkap salah seorang prajuritnya dengan sengaja menembak temannya sendiri.

"INTRUDERS", teriak Chanyeol yang kemudian dengan nyalang mengarahkan pistolnya menembak pria itu, Namjin, anggotanya, seorang penyusup.

 **DOR**

 **DOR**

Gencatan senjata demi gencatan senjata membuat heningnya malam sirna tergantikan oleh suara letusan pistol yang memekakan telinga. Tim Chanyeol kalah jumlah, beberapa anggotanya sudah ada yang terbaring tak berdaya bersimbah darah.

Ini adalah kesalahannya.

Dirinya lengah ketika tak mengetahui bahwa pria bertato naga di belakangnya sudah meletakkan moncong pistol di kepalanya.

"Berhenti. menyerahlah detektif nyawamu sudah berada di ujung jurang" Suara itu terdengar kembali.

"Brengsek! Kau membunuh teman-temanku, dan sekarang kau ingin aku mengakhiri semua ini?!" Chanyeol berteriak dengan lantang, emosinya meluap-luap, tangan kanannya memegang pistol dengan erat.

Pria bertato naga di belakangnya tampak geram dengan cara lancang Chanyeol berbicara pada bos besarnya. "Bicara seperti itu lagi, kepalamu akan ku lubangi, bangsat"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, dalam hatinya matipun tak apa, memang itu yang selalu ia inginkan. Dirinya hanya berharap Jongin dan sisa anggotanya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, biar dialah yang mati menggantikan mereka, jangan ada lagi pertumpahan darah karena kesalahannya.

"Bunuh saja aku tapi biarkan mereka pergi!" Ucap Chanyeol frustasi.

Sayup-sayup terdengar langkah kaki menghampiri tempatnya. Pria yang menodongkan pistol kearahnya dengan cepat menghempas kasar tangan Chanyeol hingga pistol miliknya terlempar ke aspal, membuat pria tampan itu menggeram marah.

Ia berusaha mengambil kembali pistol kesayangannya. Terlalu banyak memory akan kekasihnya disana, ia tidak bisa kehilangannya.

Perlahan siluet asal suara tersebut mulai terlihat, tubuhnya tidak tinggi dan kekar seperti yang Chanyeol pikirkan selama ini.

"Berlutut!" Perintah pria bertato dibelakangnya. Kaki panjangnya di tendang hingga tubuhnya nyaris tersungkur jika saja tubuh atletisnya tidak kuat menahan.

Pria pendek yang Chanyeol yakini adalah ketua gang mafia itu sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil pistol miliknya yang tergeletak, "Jangan banyak bergerak detektif atau anak buahku tak segan menembak kepalamu, kematian yang tidak menyakitkan bukan, detektif?"

Kakinya melangkah lebih dekat hingga perlahan wajah itu mulai menampakkan rupanya.

Kedua obsidian Chanyeol membesar tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Atau lebih tepatnya siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Long time no see, **Chanyeollie** "

Belum sempat mencerna apa yang terjadi, seseorang memukul kepalanya dengan sangat keras hingga kesadarannya menghilang, sebelum semua menjadi gelap dirinya melihat pria mungil yang selalu dirindukannya itu tersenyum dengan mengerikan.

 _Baekhyun?_

 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**

 **ㅡㅅㅡ**  
 **What a mess!**  
 **Terima kasih yang sudah menunggu ff ini, terima kasih yang sudah upvote & komen meskipun ff ini gajelas bgt sumpah wkwk**  
 **Btw ff ini emang pendek pendek ya. Sekian. Muachh.**


End file.
